


just rolling off your tongue

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “What if you leave early? Just forget your whole meeting?”“I can’t just leave early,” Ava says, scandalized by even the notion of it. “I’m the Director of the Time Bureau.”[this is just elevator smut, there's no plot, just smut]





	just rolling off your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> for ivy (who still never told me her ao3 name) who at hvff nashville told me that she wanted more elevator smut while we were standing in line to meet katie cassidy. this is what friendship looks like. sorry its not the charlie and the chocolate factory elevator, i know thats your kink.

She knows that Sara visiting her at work is always a recipe for trouble.

But she blames the fact that it’s been so long since they’ve seen each other, on why she doesn’t immediately kick Sara out the second she shows up in Ava’s office with a stolen time courier and a smile that spells trouble saying, “I miss you,” like that explains everything.

It does.

In a way.

“I’ve missed you too.” 

She really had. Having Sara busy with Legends things had meant Ava throwing herself into her work at the Bureau. Which wasn’t a bad thing. Ava liked her work, almost as if she had been  _ programmed  _ to which… She didn’t like to think about that. 

Something that was easier if she was working nonstop.

Which was exactly why she had been pulling so many late shifts at the Bureau lately. 

“How was,” Ava pauses, trying to remember where Sara’s team had been. She had seen the reports. A handful of them, one after another, no sign of Sara actually taking a break and coming home.

Then again, demons and dragons and  _ fairy tales  _ were a little outside the Time Bureau’s usual jurisdiction. 

“Venice,” Sara offers, not sounding too excited by the mission she’d just closed. “It was… Wet.”

“I thought you liked being wet,” Ava says, with just a hint of teasing.

That causes the spark to return to Sara’s eyes. There she was, the woman that Ava had fallen in love with. 

Sara winks at her, ”Only when you’re around.”

A part of her wants to push her papers aside, to forget about her carefully made schedule, and pay attention to the woman that is right in front of her. Another part of her knows that she has a lecture for the incoming class of cadets that she is conducting in less than a half an hour and that as much as she would like to stay here with Sara and forget that any of her other duties exist, she can’t.

No matter how tempting it is.

Still, she supposes she could spare a few more moments. 

“I have a meeting to go to-”  Sara’s groan is predictable, and Ava ignores it. “-But you could walk there with me, and I’m off at six thirty.”

“What time is it now,” Sara asks, already starting to pout.

Ava pointedly looks away from that pout, knowing that if she looks at Sara for too long she will be tempted to give in. “Three forty-one.”

Another groan. 

Though when Ava rises from her desk and makes her way to the door, Sara follows after her. Matching her pace so that they’re side by side as they move past the desks of her assistants and towards the executive suite elevator, which will take her down to the floor the cadets use for their training. 

It almost stirs up a feeling of nostalgia for her own days as a cadet.

Or for the version of her that  _ had  _ been a cadet.

Luckily, Sara stops Ava from continuing that line of thought right as the elevator doors open, as she suggests something completely outrageous. “What if you leave early? Just forget your whole meeting?”

“I can’t just  _ leave early _ ,” Ava says, scandalized by even the notion of it. “I’m the Director of the Time Bureau.”

“I know,” Sara replies, sounding only a little petulant. “Which is why, if anyone could get away with leaving early it’s you.”

Ava rolls her eyes. Because of course that is all that Sara would see in this.

“Or, because, I am the Director, it is my  _ duty  _ to set a good example for the other agents, by staying until at least six thirty, as I am scheduled to.” 

“Time doesn’t exist, it’s all a construct, technically it could be six thirty right now.”

Ava shoots her a pointed look. “You know,  _ this _ is why my doctor had to prescribe me with stronger migraine medicine. I’m not even supposed to be able to get sick, but somehow, you always manage to give me a headache.” 

“That’s gay.”

“Sara-”

“Don’t you trust me?”

Usually the answer to that question would be yes. But in this case. With Sara grinning at her with that mischievous grin that Ava knew far too well, standing already far too close to Ava in the elevator, there was only one real answer. “No.”

“Rude,” Sara replies, sticking her tongue out at Ava. Before running her tongue over her bottom lip, with a wink, and turning away.

It’s too late to stop her.

And really, Ava should have seen this coming. She was meant to be able to predict outcomes like this, strategies that her enemies might use against her, but somehow Sara had a way of getting Ava to let down her defenses time and time again. 

Usually it didn’t end up too badly. 

But some cases…

In some cases it was an elevator stopped by Sara’s hand slamming against the emergency stop button. 

“Sara?”

“I’ve missed you.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’ve stopped the elevator.”

It wasn’t that Ava was claustrophobic, no nothing like that, just that if she ever had anything close to a  _ fear _ . Falling to her death in a elevator like a horrible carnival ride gone wrong was rather high up on that list.

And whatever Sara was planning, surely wasn’t going to be anything innocent.

If nothing else she supposes it might be a distraction from the minor fear of falling to her death.

“I’ve  _ missed  _ you,” Sara says again, turning back to Ava properly. They’re close, too close to be decent, not when Ava was at work.

Regardless of the fact that Sara was her girlfriend and just about everyone at the Bureau was well aware that her usual leniency towards the Legends nonsense came from a place of personal involvement. Despite her still adamant denial to any and all rumors, which was becoming harder and harder the more often Sara came to visit her at the Bureau.

And which would become near impossible if they did  _ anything  _ in this elevator.

“There’s cameras everywhere,” Ava points out, “There is a camera watching us right now.”

“Kinky.”

“Sara-” 

“It’s been like a week without sex, babe, you know I need you,” Sara says, her voice only slightly whining. “I can’t wait till six thirty.”

There’s something almost soft about the way she says it. Pressed up against Ava like this, so clearly wanting her and… Sara’s not wrong. It has been a while. They’ve both been too busy cleaning up anachronisms to take a break, but this was not the best place for it. 

A point that Ava wants to make.

A point that is hard to think about when Sara is right there in front of her, her hands holding onto Ava’s hips and pressing them closer together. She wants this. Her body wants this. And it really has been a long time. 

Ava kisses Sara, because kissing her is easier than giving Sara exactly what she wants. Even though Ava knows better, knows that the second she gives into kissing Sara that there is only one way that this is going to end.

Then again, there’s only one way this was ever going to end. 

Giving in is somehow easier than Ava would like to admit.

Sara deepens the kiss, pushing Ava backwards until she collides with the elevator wall, and letting out a small noise of success when she does. Bratty, yet charming. In a way that only  _ Sara  _ could manage to be. 

Normally Ava would make some quip about how  _ brats  _ didn’t get rewarded, but this time it was a race against the clock. A race to see if she could get Sara off before the elevator turned back on, and Ava was committed to the challenge if nothing else. 

She runs her hand down Sara’s side, from where it had been resting against her breast, down instead to over her hip, to hold tight onto the fabric of her skirt. Of course, this would be the one time that Sara would wear a skirt.

As if she had been planning this all along.

Which, considering that this was  _ Sara _ , Ava wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that she had been. 

“You’re trouble, aren’t you,” Ava says, when they break apart for air.

Sara just grins back at her. “You love me for it.”

“I - I guess,” Ava replies, pressing a light kiss to Sara’s lips. “I do love you, even if you’re trouble.” 

“Especially because,” Sara using that voice that means she’s trying to correct Ava.

Trying.

Ava takes charge, using her hand resting on Sara’s hips to shift their position, so that Sara is the one pressed up against the wall rather than Ava. Sara lets out a small noise, not exactly surprise because nothing can surprise her, but something close.

Just close enough. 

“You know, if someone had managed to be a  _ good girl  _ and wait,” Ava says, using the voice that she reserves for moments like these. Moments when Sara needed her to be  _ Director Sharpe  _ and fuck her so hard that she forgot how to think. “I could’ve fucked you properly, maybe even used one of your toys.”

Sara lets out a low whine at that, shifting so that their hips at closer together. 

Pressing desperately against Ava.

Ava knows the feeling, can feel it building low inside of her, deep need and want for the woman that is so nicely presented before her, but if Ava gives into those impulses they will be in here for far too long. They’re already running on borrowed time. At least, this way, Ava can be certain that there will be a follow up later, something even more rewarding.

She supposes one of them has to have patience.

And really, expecting that of Sara was almost laughable. 

She moves her hand, away from Sara’s hip, to push up her skirt. To feel for the thin fabric of her panties, soaked through. Not that Ava had been expecting anything less.

“Venice was it?”

Sara groans, tilting her head back so that it hits hard against the wall of the elevator. “Ava, please.” 

Ava laughs a little.

A small soft thing.

Before leaning forward to press the lightest of kisses against Sara’s now exposed neck, “You only ever had to ask nicely.” 

“That’s a load of-” However Sara had been planning to finish that mock offended sentence is cut off when Ava presses her fingers up harshly against the fabric. Exactly where Sara wants her to touch, if not for the thin layer separating her fingers from Sara’s clit. 

Any complaint Sara has turns into a whine, a desperate low call of Ava’s name, urging her on.

And Ava… Well she certainly doesn’t have to be told twice. 

She gives in finally pushing Sara’s panties aside pressing one finger up against her, running once and then twice along her folds before slipping inside of her. Not a moment later she adds a second finger to join the first, listening to Sara’s soft noises of pleasure, the signs that she’s clearly enjoying this.

Not that Ava didn’t expect her to.

After all, she knew Sara’s body almost better than her own at this point. The amount of times that  they had done this - though never before in a Time Bureau elevator - were too numerous to count.

She works her fingers just right, pressing just so, moving with just the right speed and tempo, the exact way that Sara needs her too. The way that always has her shaking in Ava’s arms. 

At some point Sara brings her head back down, pulling Ava into a kiss that is more sloppy than anything else, Sara panting against her mouth with just a touch of desperation. 

Ava doesn’t have time to take this slow. To watch Sara come undone before her eyes. To take her apart inch by inch, the way she’s been longing to during this long week apart from her. Instead she works like a woman on a mission, moving her hand faster and harder as much as she can manage at the angle, before pressing her thumb up against Sara’s clit. 

It doesn’t take much more than that. 

A little more pressure, the harsh circles of her thumb times with the thrust of her fingers, and Sara’s mouth panting against her own. 

She peaks as predicted, fast, and in a rush, letting out a noise far too loud for the elevator, a noise that Ava swallows up in a kiss of her own, while her fingers work Sara through the aftershocks. Let’s her topple over her peak, waiting until she settles again, until she’s no longer shaking against Ava’s hands. 

When she pulls back there’s still a flush to Sara’s cheeks, dampness clinging to her cheeks from tears of pleasure, her lips kiss swollen and parted.

She looks beautiful.

She looks well fucked. 

She looks like a distraction. 

Ava wants to let Sara distract her, to use the time courier on her wrist to take them back to her apartment and take Sara apart all over again. But she has a job to do, and despite the momentary pause this elevator would eventually start moving against, whether they were ready or not. 

“Let me-” Sara offers, her voice still soft in her post orgasm bliss.

Ava just hushes her, a soft quite sound, this time pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Sara’s noise, rather than to those thoroughly kissed lips.

“Ava?”

“I have to go to my meeting,” Ava says, even as her fingers rest of her time courier, somehow managing to open up a portal even in this small space. “Why don’t you go home and wait for me?”

“I’ll miss you,” Sara says, but its softer now, and when she kisses at Ava’s cheek she allows it. “I always miss you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Ava replies, “And I promise I’ll make it up to you in two hours.”

“One,” Sara insists. “You’re coming home early today. Right after your next meeting.”

And well… Ava supposes going home earlier once couldn’t hurt. “Alright, an hour.”

“Don’t be late,” Sara says, trying to sound stern even though her post orgasm voice is always too soft to be threatening.

No, rather she was adorable.

Just here.

Just for Ava’s eyes. 

“I promise,” Ava says. 

Sara takes her at her word. Finally stepping through the portal, and Ava catches the sight of Sara falling against her bed, just before she closes the portal, and makes a vague attempt to straight her appearance.

As if that will make any difference.

As if whoever is in charge of watching these cameras wasn’t going to be  _ well aware  _ of what just happened in here.

Still, there is something to be said about presentation. 

With one last touch to straighten her suit, Ava presses the emergency stop button that Sara had hit moments before, moments that felt like hours now, and waits as the elevator jolts once more finally continuing on it’s journey.

A voice, some agent, somebody who Ava will have to track down and wipe the memory of later, comes over the elevators speakers not a second later, “Is everything alright, Director Sharpe?”

She’s certain that they were supposed to ask that question the second the elevator stopped, not when it started up again… But what’s another breach in protocol. 

“Perfectly alright, agent, nothing to be concerned about.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
